Dunkle Schritte
= Dunkle Schritte = Ich weiß selber nicht, wie ich hier nur hergekommen bin. Eines war sicher, ich bin hier, und nun wollte ich nichts weiter als nach Hause kommen, weg von diesem schlimmen Ort, wo der Teufel sein Heim zu verstecken wusste. Weg von dem Grauen, dass meine Sinne benebelte. Es war sicher, dass ich nicht so einfach das hätte sehen sollen, was sich vor einigen Minuten im Keller eines bereits abbruchreifen Haus abgespielt hatte. Ich konnte es beobachten und wünschte ich hätte es nicht gesehen. Wenn ich daran dachte, wurde mir übel und mein anfängliches Entsetzten verwandelte sich in ein Verfolgungswahn um. Es war ein Prozedere der grausamsten Art, dessen Beschreibung sich nicht lohnt, man würde mir ohnehin keinen Glauben schenken. Ich hörte diese Schreie, als ich mit meinem Fahrrad an diesem Hause vorbeifuhr. Es waren Hilfeschreie und als ich mein Rad am Wegesrand abstellte um mir das ganze genauer anzuhören, konnte ich einen Schuss vernehmen, der vom Haus zu kommen schien. Mein Geist wollte weiterfahren weit weg von hier. Meine Beine aber stiegen vom Rad ab und so machte ich mich auf, um nach dem rechten zu sehen. Es musste meine übertriebene Neugierde gewesen sein, dass ich mich so ohne weiteres aufmachte, das Haus zu betreten. Doch nach diesem Schuss folgte kein Geschrei und so dachte ich mir, dass mein Nachforschen keinerlei Gefahr in sich birgt. Die Nacht war angebrochen und ich konnte den Mond in weiter ferne beobachten, wie er seine alltägliche Bahn zog. Das Haus lag düster und scheinbar verlassen am Waldesrand und ich konnte keinerlei Menschenseele in meiner Nähe erkennen. Jedenfalls sah ich keine Gestalt, die sich im inneren oder wohlmöglich außen am Haus aufhielt. Da sah ich plötzlich ein schwaches Licht in einem der Kellerfenster, die nur eine Handbreit über den Erdboden zu sehen waren. Mein Herz pochte wie wild und meine Beine wollten keinen Schritt mehr unternehmen, doch die Neugier war abermals stärker, so dass ich mich langsam dem Licht näherte. Da das Fenster nur kaum über dem Boden reichte musste ich mich hinknien um einen Blick ins Innere zu erhaschen. Es war der Augenblick, da ich meine Angst wiederfand und einen stummen Schrei zu unterdrücken versuchte. Ich sah den kargen Kellerraum. In dessen Mitte war ein Holzstuhl aufgestellt. Auf dem Stuhl saß eine Person, ob männlich oder weiblich, kann ich nicht mehr sagen. Der Kopf dieser Gestalt war nach vorn gebeugt und man vernahm keinerlei Bewegung oder ähnlichem. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass eine kleine Wunde an dessen Kopf zu sehen war und so lies dies nur den einen Schluss zu; es handelte sich um eine Leiche, die durch einen Kopfschuss hingerichtet wurde. Wenn dem so war, dann musste sich der Mörder dieser armen Seele noch hier aufhalten, denn ich hatte keine Gestalt vom Haus wegrennen sehen. Ein weiterer Gedanke war weniger sorgenlos. Diese Person, die den Schuss abgegeben hatte, könnte sich ertappt fühlen und sich schnell ein neues Opfer suchen. Mit anderen Worten ich könnte dieses Opfer sein! Zitternd stellte ich mich auf die Beine und hoffe noch rechtzeitig mein Fahrrad erreichen zu können, bevor jemand mich sah. Doch gerade in diesem Augenblick öffnete sich unter einem lauten Knarren die Haustür. Das Glück verhalf mir zu einer guten Position, denn der unbekannte Fremde hatte mich nicht gesehen. So hockte ich zitternd und vollkommen ängstlich hinter einem kleinem Gebüsch, dass sich in der Nähe des Kellerfensters befand. Da es bereits dunkel war, hoffte ich insgeheim, dass er mein Fahrrad nicht sehen würde, dass ich am Wegesrand abgestellt hatte. Es waren langsame und schwere Schritte, die mein Gehör als nächstes vernahmen und so meine Gedanken in alle Winde verstreuten. Die Person, angeblich ein Mörder, ging einige Schritte auf der Veranda auf und ab. Doch dann verwandelten sich diese dumpfen Schritte in leises Schlurfen. Er musste demnach die Veranda des Hauses verlassen haben und bewegte sich nun auf Gras weiter. Jetzt kam eine schattenhafte Gestalt in mein Blickfeld. Verdammt wäre es nicht so dunkel gewesen. Sein Gesicht konnte ich nicht erkennen. Das einzige was mir regelrecht auffiel, war sein humpelnder Gang, der sich langsam aber sicher meinem Fahrrad näherte. In diesem Augenblick stand es außer Zweifel, dass er mein Gefährt gesehen haben musste, denn er drehte sich willkürlich um und sah genau in meine Richtung. Sein rechter Arm hing schlaf herunter, scheinbar hielt er etwas in dessen Hand, war es die Pistole? Was meine Angst noch vergrößerte, war das Gefühl, dass er mich gesehen hatte, denn er bewegte sich langsam in meine Richtung. Mit jedem seiner Schritte wurde mein Herzrasen schlimmer und ich wollte einfach nur wegrennen. Wie groß standen die Chancen, dass ich schnell genug sein würde um eine sichere Entfernung zwischen seiner Waffe und mir zu erreichen? Es war dunkel und seine Augen waren sicher nicht besser als meine oder doch? Er kam mit jeder Sekunde der Überlegungen näher und mir wurde es einfach zu eng, hier in diesem Gebüsch, dass nur mangelhaften Schutz bieten würde. Der Mond schien die Bäume des Waldes an und somit kam in mir der Gedanke auf, das ich den Wald als möglichen Fluchtweg nutzen konnte. Wie ein Delphin im Wasser, so machte ich mich auf und hechtete aus dem Gebüsch hervor und drehte mich rasch um. So dass ich den Wald sehen konnte. Es blieb keine Zeit zu verlieren, denn schon hörte ich wie seine Schritte verstummten. Er würde jetzt sicher seine Waffe auf mich richten und zielen. Für solche Überlegungen blieb einfach keine Zeit, denn ich musste handeln und so rannte ich wie der Blitz zum Waldrand und hoffte so meinen Verfolger abhängen zu können. Mein Fortschritt wurde nicht behindert. Jedenfalls hörte ich nichts mehr.. keine Schritte, die mich verfolgten. Würde der Fremde mich verfolgen, so hätte ich wahrscheinlich ein Schuss gehört oder? Ich konnte mir später noch den Kopf darüber zerbrechen, jetzt hieß es erst einmal zu entkommen. Ich erreichte den Waldrand und war froh in die Dunkelheit zu gelangen, die meinen Verfolger es schwer machen würde mich zu treffen. Er müsste mir schon direkt in die Arme laufen oder ich ihm, um mir etwas anzutun. Doch die fehlenden Schritte störten mich und so verlangsamte ich mein Tempo und ging in die Hocke, um kein so großes Ziel abzugeben. Das einzige was ich sah waren die Bäume, die mich wie natürliche Leibwächter umgaben. Keine Spur von einer Person und auch kein Geräusch, dass sich meiner Position näherte. Knack!...ich fuhr herum. Ein Ast war gebrochen und sicherlich nicht von mir, dafür war dieses Geräusch zu weit entfernt. Wer war in meiner Nähe? Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich, wenn es der Fremde gewesen war musste er mich umrundet haben und war nun auf dem Weg zu mir. Doch wenn ich sein Schritttempo vor ein paar Minuten noch beobachtete, konnte er unmöglich in meiner Nähe sein oder? Vielleicht waren es sogar zwei Verfolger, die mich jetzt jagten. Wenn dem so wäre, stünden meine Chancen gleich null, diesen Wald noch lebend zu verlassen. Eines stand fest, einer von den Beiden hatte eine Waffe und einer von den Beiden ist wahrscheinlich der Mörder des armen Wesens, das jetzt im Keller des alten Hauses, tot, auf dem Stuhl saß. Was das ganze noch verschlimmerte war die Tatsache, dass ich mir keinen Reim auf die ganze Szenerie machen konnte. Warum wurde diese arme Person getötet und warum humpelte die Person, die ich beobachten konnte? Es ist seltsam, denn meine Gedanken drehten sich um dieses Haus und je mehr ich nachdachte umso mehr kam in mir die Gewissheit auf, dass ich hier nicht tatenlos rumsitzen konnte. Ich musste hier weg. Doch wohin? Welche Himmelsrichtung ich auch nehmen würde, es könnte die falsche sein. Eine Idee manifestierte sich in meinem Geiste und es war eine haarsträubende Idee. Wenn ich nun zum Haus zurückkehren würde, dann bestünde eine Chance meinen Verfolgern zu entkommen. Ich brauchte mein Fahrrad, ohne dies konnte ich nicht weit kommen, die nächste Ortschaft war Kilometer weit entfernt. Deswegen musste ich dies tun, womit der Fremde oder die Fremden nicht rechneten. Das Haus war die einzige Möglichkeit an mein Fahrrad zu kommen und wenn dies nicht, dann könnte ich wohl ein Telefon im Haus selber finden. Doch was wäre, wenn gerade dieser, von mir entwickelte Plan, meine Gegner erahnten? Ich würde sicher direkt in ihre Falle tappen. Doch so oder so waren alle Wege irgendwie mit einem Risiko verbunden. Also machte ich mich auf zum Haus zurückzugehen. Wieder ein Knacken. Diesmal war es schon näher und jetzt wusste ich, dass ich von hinten her Gesellschaft bekam. Dies spornte mich an, noch schneller zu werden, dabei achtete ich nicht weiter auf das Unterholz, was meine Schritte wie ein lautes Knallkonzert anhören ließen. Demnach verriet ich meine Position und mir war auch klar, dass sie mich jetzt genau ausmachen konnten. Wieder kam in mir dieses Gefühl der Angst hoch und mein Verfolgungswahn machte mich beinahe Wahnsinnig. Doch es war ja längst kein Wahn mehr, es war die grauenhafte Realität. Ich erreichte wieder den Waldrand und sah in einigen Metern Entfernung das Haus, wie es nur schwach vom Mond angestrahlt wurde. Da war auch wieder der Busch, der mir anfangs einigen Schutz geboten hatte. Langsamen Schrittes machte ich mich an den Busch ran und achtete dabei auf jedes kleinste Geräusch. Es waren keine Schritte zu hören und so fiel mir beinahe ein Stein vom Herzen, so dass ich dachte ich würde es noch rechtzeitig schaffen mein Fahrrad zu erreichen und mich so schnell wie möglich vom Schauplatz des Geschehens zu entfernen. Doch als ich den Weg erreichte, wovon ich gekommen war, bemerkte ich, dass mein Fahrrad nicht mehr dort stand, wo es hätte stehen müssen. Mit anderen Worten; jemand hatte es mitgenommen! Der erste Teil meines Planes war gescheitert. Da mein Fahrrad nicht mehr dort anzutreffen war, wo es hätte sein sollen; kam in mir die Gewissheit auf, dass es tatsächlich zwei Verfolger sein mussten, denn die humpelnde Gestalt würde es nie so schnell geschafft haben das Fahrrad wegzunehmen und mich noch anschließend zu verfolgen. Ich musste also ins Haus gehen, um ein Telefon zu finden. Doch der zweite Teil meines Planes war wesentlich gefährlicher als der erste, einfachere Teil, meines Vorhabens. Ich schlich mich also in die nähe der Veranda des Hauses und ging in die Knie, um vor dem Eintreten durch die Tür, mögliche Geräusche zu erhaschen. Doch es blieb still. Was vermuten lies, dass meine Verfolger nicht in meiner Nähe waren. Ich wartete also ab. Denn jeder falsche, übereilter Schritt könnte mein letzter gewesen sein. Meine Augen gewöhnten sich langsam an die Finsternis. Der Mond und das kleine Licht vom Kellerfenster aus waren gut zu erkennen. Das Haus allerdings war ein dunkler Klotz, den es zu betreten galt. Meine Hände zitterten und meine Gedanken galten dem einzigen, was mich noch retten könnte – das Telefon. Sicher würden meine Verfolger bereits bemerkt haben, dass ich zum Haus zurück gerannt war und ich nun versuchen würde mein Fahrrad zu nehmen, was nicht mehr an seinem Platz zu finden war. Ich bewegte mich langsamen Schrittes zur Haustür und hoffte innerlich, dass sie nicht verschlossen war. Dies würde bedeuten, dass ich einen anderen Weg finden müsste, um ins Haus zu gelangen. Doch ein Einschlagen der Fenster würde man von Fern her hören und meine Unsichtbarkeit wäre mit einem Schlag dahin. Jetzt stand ich vor dieser, recht stabil aussehenden, Tür und betrachtete mir den Türgriff. In dieser Dunkelheit war er nicht mehr als ein dunkler Fleck und so nahm ich ihn in die Hand und drückte ihn behutsam runter. Ich hatte Glück, die Tür war nicht verschlossen und so offenbarte sich mir das Innere des Hauses, was ich mit höchsten Argwohn betrat. Im Haus selber war es stockdunkel; meine Hände ertasteten die Wand, in der Hoffnung einen Lichtschalter zu finden. Doch schnell verwarf ich diesen Plan wieder, denn ein größeres Licht vom Haus aus, würden meine Gegner sehen können und so würde ich auch meine Position verraten. Deswegen beschloss ich das Haus im Dunkeln zu betreten. Ich wusste nicht, ob jemand da war, doch mein Gefühl sagte mir, dass ich nicht allein im Haus war. Langsam gewöhnten sich meine Augen wieder an diese ungünstigen Lichtverhältnisse. Ich erkannte einige Türen, die zu meiner Rechten befanden. Hinter jeder dieser Türen konnte das erwähnte Ziel meines Mutes sein. Das Telefon müsste sich doch hier irgendwo befinden. Mein Schritt verzögerte sich, als ich mich der ersten Tür näherte. Es war ein Geräusch zu hören, dass vom Raum dahinter zu kommen schien. Es war ein Rufen – nein ein Wimmern oder Jaulen. Jedenfalls war es nicht menschlich und mein Herz vollführte einen Extraschlag, als ich weiter wie gelähmt dastand und mir dieses Wimmern genauer anhörte. Was mochte sich in dem Raum dahinter verbergen? Was für ein Klagelaut klang in meinen Ohren? Es mochte wohl meine übertriebene Neugier sein, die mich dazu veranlasste die Tür zu öffnen. Sie ging unter einem lauten Knarren zur Seite, was jemand hätte hören müssen, wenn er auch in diesem Haus gewesen wäre. So duckte ich mich und lauschte. Doch als ich nur weiter das Jaulen vernahm, was nun, dank der geöffneten Tür, lauter wurde, setzte ich meinen unvorhersehbaren Weg fort. Was ich nun in diesem Raum gefunden hatte, war so grotesk und abnormal, dass es mir sicher keine Menschenseele glauben wird. Durch das einfallende Mondlicht, dass den Raum erhellte, sah ich ein zusammengekauertes hundeähnliches Ding, dass seine Augen starr auf mich richtete. Bein näherer Betrachtung fiel mir auf, dass dieser Hund, so will ich ihn mal nennen, am gesamten Leib Einschusslöcher aufwies. Ich trat einen Schritt zurück, denn ein süßlicher Geruch stieg mir in die Nase. Dieser Körper stank erbärmlich nach Fäulnis und so hielt ich eine Hand vor meine Nase. Überall war Blut zu sehen, was im fahlen Mondlicht eher einer Kakaoschmierasche glich. Dennoch vermutete ich, dass es Blut gewesen sein musste, denn diese Einschusslöcher waren so zahlreich, dass dieser arme Hund hätte verbluten müssen. Doch er lebte. Wenngleich nicht ganz so, wie man sich leben vorstellte, aber er war am leben. Als er mich nun erkannte und meinen Körpergeruch roch, fing sein Jaulen an zu verstummen und seine schwarzen Augen fingen an mein Gesicht zu fixieren. Anstatt des unsagbaren Wimmerns kam jetzt ein Knurren in mein Gehör und meine Beine fingen an zu zittern. Seine Zähne blitzen auf, im fahlen Licht, den der Raum beherbergte und so beschloss ich mich zurückzuziehen. Ich ging ganz langsam zurück und versuchte dabei diese Bestie nicht aus den Augen zu lassen. Gott sei dank schaffte ich es noch die Tür zu schließen, bevor er aufstehen konnte. Als einige Momente verstrichen, fing das Wimmern wieder an und ich wusste nicht, ob ich Mitleid oder Abscheu für dieses arme Wesen empfinden sollte..... Meine Gedanken kreisten immer noch um dieses Tier, dass sich am Boden rekelte und vielleicht vor Schmerzen nicht mehr weiter wusste. Bei genaueren Überlegen musste dieser Hund tot sein, denn viele dieser Einschusslöcher waren lebensbedrohlich gewesen. Irgendwie kam in mir das Gefühl auf, dass hier irgendetwas im Gange war, dass nicht für die Augen und Ohren eines Menschen bestimmt gewesen sein mochten. Ich hielt inne, als ich wieder ein Geräusch vernahm. Diesmal war es ein leises Rauschen und schien von der zweiten Tür zu kommen, die direkt neben der Tür war, wo sich der Hund befunden hatte. Mir schauderte es, denn was auch immer in diesem Raume gewesen sein mochte, es könnte wieder was abnormales sein, oder doch nicht? Angst verspürte ich und das Telefon lag nicht in greifbarer Nähe, was mich aufs extremste ärgerte. Denn je länger ich in diesem Haus bleiben würde, umso mehr erhöhte sich die Chance, dass meine Verfolger mich einholten. Weiß Gott, was sie mit mir dann anstellen mochten. Jedenfalls stand ich unter Zeitdruck und deswegen biss ich die Zähne zusammen und öffnete auch die zweite Tür, die glücklicherweise geräuschlos zur Seite glitt. Es mochte wohl das flackernde Licht gewesen sein, den dieser Fernseher ausstrahlte, denn dieses Zimmer erschien heller als das davor. Das Rauschen kam von einem kleinen Fernseher, den man wohl vergessen hatte auszuschalten, offenbar war das Opfer dieses Exzesses beim üblichen Abendprogramm von seinem Mörder überrascht worden. Oder hat sich der angebliche Mörder überraschen lassen und handelte nur in Notwehr? Wie dem auch sei, unter dem Fernseher war ein Videorecorder, der auf „stand-by“ stand. Es erregte meine Neugier wieder einmal, als ich ein Videoband auf dessen Oberfläche erblickte. Es war beschriftet und ich hielt das Band gegen den Fernseher, um dessen Aufschrift zu erkennen, was mir allerdings schwer fiel. Dennoch nach genaueren Hinsehen und einer menge Konzentration konnte ich endgültig die etwas schlampige Aufschrift dieses Videos erkennen. „Genesis I“, war dessen Schriftzüge, die in mir den Gedanken weckten, dass es sich um einen Spielfilm handeln musste. Doch genauer wusste ich es nicht und so musste ich, wohl oder übel, dieses Band in den Recorder legen, um ganz sicher zu gehen. Schnell war es zurück gespult und ich betätigte die Taste „play“, wonach der Fernseher begann ein schwarzes Bild zu zeigen. Dann sah ich ein Flackern, dass sich langsam zu einem Bild formierte. Ich erkannte einen dunklen Raum, in dessen Mitte sich ein Stuhl befand. Auf diesem Stuhl saß eine Person, die wie der Tote im Keller, den Kopf gesenkt hielt. Doch was anders war - dass diese Person auf dem Band zu leben schien. Denn eine unbekannte Person war auf dem Video zu hören, die Fragen stellte, offenbar richtete diese unsichtbare Person, die Fragen auf die Gestalt, die wie ein Kind zusammengekauert auf dem Stuhle saß. Ich hörte die Frage: „Wie heißt du?“ und „wie geht es Dir?“, was allerdings nur sehr verzerrt zu hören war. Es handelte sich um ein Amateurband und so erklärte sich die schlechte Bildqualität und der miserable Ton. Die Antworten der bedauernswerten Person auf dem Stuhl waren fast gar nicht zu verstehen und so gab ich es auf das Video weiter anzusehen, denn es würde mich sicher nicht weiterbringen. Das letzte Wort was ich noch wahrnehmen konnte, bevor ich es abschaltete, war „Versuchsobjekt N2“, danach flackerte der Fernseher wieder und das Bild wurde wieder undeutlich. Was es auch gewesen sein mochte; meine Vermutungen waren jetzt schon gewissenhafter geworden. War der Hund, den ich vorgefunden hatte, das „Versuchsobjekt N1“, wenn ja, dann müsste die Person auf dem Video, die gleiche Person gewesen sein wie im Keller oder? Doch wie ich es drehte und wendete, ich konnte mir keinen Reim auf all diese Fragen machen und ich war von einer Schlussfolgerung so weit entfernt, wie Die Erde vom Mond, der noch immer sein Lichtspiel am Himmelszelt vollbrachte. Ich versuchte mich wieder auf mein eigentliches Ziel zu konzentrieren und wollte unbedingt ein Telefon, wenn es eines gab, finden. Doch je mehr Räume ich vorfand, umso mehr kam ein Grauen zum Vorschein, dass meine tiefste Abscheu erregte. Was ging hier wohl vor? Wer war der Fremde mit der Pistole? Wer hat mein Fahrrad versteckt? Warum lebte der tödlich Verletzte Hund noch?, und was ist Genesis I? Je mehr ich darüber nachdachte umso mehr Angst kam in mir hoch und meine Schritte wurden unmerklich schneller – ich musste hier raus! Das Haus hatte zwei Etagen. Was in mir die Vermutung nahe legte, dass ich noch Stunden weitersuchen konnte, bevor ich ein Telefon zu finden vermag. Ich ging ein par Schritte weiter und plötzlich stieß ich gegen einen Gegenstand, der auf dem Fußboden lag und sich nun mit einem kleinen Gepolter wegbewegte. Was war das für ein Gegenstand, den ich unbeabsichtigt berührte? Ich verfluchte meine Unachtsamkeit, denn jedes Geräusch, was ich machte konnte meine Gegner aufscheuchen und in sekundenschnelle auf den Plan rufen. Als ich näher kam, um den kleinen Gegenstand aufzuheben, konnte ich mein Glück kaum fassen. Es war eine Taschenlampe, die noch recht funktionstüchtig war. Würde man das Licht der Taschenlampe von draußen her sehen können? Was würde passieren wenn man es könnte? Es musste sein, denn ich konnte nicht ewig hier im Dunkeln ein Telefon suchen und darauf hoffen, dass mir so was wie der arme Hund nicht begegnen würde. Ich machte also dieses kleine Wunderwerk der Technik an und der Lichtschein war ein wenig schwach, sicherlich waren die Batterien alt und mussten dringend gewechselt werden; andererseits war der schwache Schein der Lampe gerade ausreichend, um kein Aufsehen zu provozieren. Ich sah mir den Flur genauer an und bemerkte dabei, dass er mit Schimmel überzogen war. Das Haus war im allgemeinen im schlechten Zustand und so erschauderte ich vor meinen Überlegungen: „wer hauste hier in einem solchen heruntergekommenen Gebäude?“ Hier konnte man wahrscheinlich nicht leben, denn der Schimmel war so dicht und überall, dass es gesundheitliche Folgen gehabt hätte, wenn man hier leben würde. Eine weitere Überlegung war noch absurder: „vielleicht lebt hier keiner mehr und ich bin umgeben vom lebendigen Tode!?“ Was ich auch überlegte, meine Angst wurde noch stärker und drängte mich zur Eile. Im Schein der Taschenlampe erfasste ich eine Treppe, die nach oben führte und so nahm ich all meinen Mut zusammen und folgte den Stufen, die mich in die oben liegenden Räume bringen würde. Jeder Schritt auf den alten Stufen erregte mein Unwohlsein, was wäre, wenn mich jemand oben erwarten würde? Ich würde ihm direkt ins Messer laufen und dann wäre alles vorbei. Meine gesamte Vorsicht und meine Bemühungen kein Geräusch zu machen, wären umsonst gewesen. Ich war nun fast oben und noch immer wagte ich es nicht mich umzudrehen. Es lief mir kalt den Rücken runter, als ich ein weiteres Geräusch hörte. Diesmal schien es von unten her zu kommen und ich erkannte es. Es war die Haustür, die sich langsam öffnete. Bei Gott – ich hatte Gesellschaft bekommen! Sicher war wenigstens einer meiner Verfolger ins Haus gekommen. Also hat die Taschenlampe doch die Aufmerksamkeit der Gemüter erregt, oder war es das kleine Gepolter, was sich vor wenigen Minuten unten im Flur vollzogen hatte? Ich machte mein neues Werkszeug des Lichtes aus und beschloss von der Treppe zu verschwinden. Der Zufall spielte mir ein Versteck in die Augen. Im fahlen Mondlicht erkannte ich einen großen Kleiderschrank, der an einer Wand gelehnt stand. Wenn er genug Platz übrig hätte, könnte ich mich darin verstecken und hoffen, dass keiner auf die Idee kommen würde ihn zu öffnen. Gemächlich öffnete ich eine Tür des Schrankes und lies die Taschenlampe darin scheinen um festzustellen ob genug Raum für mich da war. Wieder hatte ich Glück, denn er war leer und hatte nichts weiter als Staub zu bieten. Also stieg ich in den Schrank. Jetzt war ich umgeben von absoluter Dunkelheit. Doch meine Sinne waren aufs höchste angespannt, denn ich hörte sogar, dass eine Ratte sich über den Boden bewegte. Weiter hörte ich wie das Licht unten im Flur angemacht wurde. Doch das beängstigende was ich zu hören vermochte waren leise Stimmen, die wie es mir schien, in einem Gespräch vertieft waren. Demnach war meine Vermutung richtig, es waren mindestens zwei Gestalten, die mich verfolgten und einer der Beiden hatte sicher auch mein Fahrrad gestohlen. Langsam aber sicher kam in mir das Gefühl der Hoffnungslosigkeit auf und mein Zittern wurde stärker. Ich konnte nicht für ewig hier in dem Schrank bleiben und drauf hoffen, dass die Beiden da unten das Haus es wieder verlassen würden. Eine der Beiden Stimmen war sehr tief und klang nach einem starken Raucher. Die andere war das krasse Gegenteil davon, sie war sehr hoch, beinahe kindisch. Jedenfalls hatten sie eine heftige Diskussion, wohlmöglich unterhielten sie sich darüber, wo ich wohl hingelaufen wäre. Aus lauter Verzweiflung lies ich dummerweise meine Lampe fallen. Sie knalle mit einem dumpfen Geräusch zu Boden. Dies war der Augenblick, an dem ich Wohl oder Übel meine Stellung aufgeben hätte müssen, denn schon bald verstummte das Gespräch und ich hatte jetzt mehr Angst als zuvor. Dumpfe Schritte drangen an mein Gehör und ich stellte mir gerade im Geiste vor, wie einer der Verfolger die Stufen hoch schlich um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Jeder seiner Schritte brachte ihn näher an meine Position. Jetzt würde es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis man mich hier im Schrank entdecken würde. Ich hielt den Atem an, als die Schritte, direkt vor dem Schrank aufhörten und nicht mehr zu hören waren..... wenn dieser Unbekannte den Schrank nun öffnen würde, wäre alles aus und ich fing an zu beten. Mein Herz war in die Hosen gerutscht und auch mein Gefühl des Unbehagen war stärker geworden. Doch irgendwie erbrachte der Zufall das, was ich nie so hoffen wagte. Es wurde eine Schranktür geöffnet, die mir einen Blick ins Freie erlaubte. Doch es war die andere Seite des Schrankes, die er Fremde öffnete und so konnte er mich nicht sehen. Das Mondlicht fiel schwach ins Innere meines Versteckes und nun konnte ich die Stimmen klarer vernehmen. Offenbar wollte die Person, die mir am nächsten Stand nur etwas in den Schrank legen. Was es war konnte ich nicht genau erkennen, doch es war kein sehr großer Gegenstand. Bei dem Hineinlegen hörte ich wie die dunkle Stimme etwas nach oben rief: „Komm wieder runter! Ich glaube Er....Es ist aufgewacht....wir sollten nach ihm sehen!“ „Ja, ja..“, rief die hellere Stimme nach unten und mit diesen Worten wurde der Schrank wieder geschlossen und leise Schritte entfernten sich rasch. Einen Moment wartete ich ab. Danach hob ich meine Taschenlampe wieder auf und machte Licht. Im Schein der Lampe erkannte ich erst die wahre Natur des Gegenstandes, den der Fremde hier hinterlassen hatte. Es war eine Pistole. Etwas besseres hätte man mir nicht in die Hände spielen können. Vorausgesetzt die Pistole war geladen und schussbereit. Ich streckte meine Hand aus und griff nach dem Metallenden Objekt und atmete auf. Was auch weiter geschehen mag, jetzt hatte ich wenigstens eine Verteidigungsmöglichkeit. Es war genauer gesagt ein Revolver und ich öffnete die Trommel um nachzusehen, ob er auch geladen war. Wieder hatte ich Glück – von den sechs Kammern, waren vier noch mit frischen Patronen bestückt. Die anderen Beiden waren bereits abgefeuert worden. Was in mir den Verdacht erregte, dass dies hier die Tatwaffe sein könnte. Wenn dem so war, waren jetzt auch meine Fingerabdrücke auf diesem Revolver und ich musste meinen Plan aufgeben die Polizei anzurufen. Wie hätte ich ihnen auch erklären sollen was sich hier abgespielt hatte? Dann überlegte ich weiter....... Mein Fahrrad musste sich doch noch irgendwo hier befinden. Sicher ist es nicht einfach verschwunden. Also lies ich ab von dem Gedanken ein Telefon zu finden und machte mich auf den Schrank zu verlassen. Als ich wieder im oberen Flur war, schlich sich noch ein Gedanke in mein Hirn. Wer oder was soll aufgewacht sein? Was geht hier überhaupt vor? Warum mussten die Beiden nach dem „Es“ sehen? War damit die Leiche im Keller gemeint? Fragen über Fragen beschäftigten mich, als ich den nächsten Raum im Obergeschoss betrat. Es mochte eine Ironie des Schicksals sein, dass ich ausgerechnet hier in diesem Raum, offenbar war es ein Schlafzimmer, ein Telefon erblickte, dass sich vom Mondlicht her hervortat. Es war kaum zu fassen, jetzt da ich es aufgegeben hatte ein Telefon zu finden, stach es mir in den Augen. Das Bett sah unbenutzt aus. Ich schwenkte die Taschenlampe herum und erkannte, dass sich Mistkäfer hier ein Nest haben bauen müssen, denn überall krabbelte es. Auf dem Laken, an den Wänden und sogar auch auf dem kleinen Stuhl der in einer Ecke des Zimmers zu finden war. Ich hasste Käfer und voller Ekel und nichts weiter als Abscheu verlies ich den Raum wieder. Doch in diesem Moment begann das Telefon an zu klingeln! Bei dem Geräusch, das mich zu Tode erschreckte, hätte ich beinahe meine Taschenlampe wieder fallen gelassen, doch ich fing mich im letzten Augenblick wieder und suchte fieberhaft nach einem Versteck. Erst beim dritten Klingeln hörte es auf und so kam in mir der Verdacht hoch, dass es mehr als nur ein Telefon im Haus zu geben vermag. Denn ich hörte unter mir dumpfe Stimmenlaute und so konnte ich nicht anders, ich musste Mithören. Es lag in meiner Natur alles zu ergründen und so würde ein Telefonat sicher Aufschluss geben, über diese merkwürdigen Umstände hier. Ganz sachte nahm ich den Plastikhörer ab und hielt eine Hand über den Empfänger, so dass man meinem Atem nicht hätte hören können. Was ich nun hörte war einfach grauenhaft entsetzlich. „Haben sie es endlich?“, fragte der eine Teilnehmer, dessen Stimme ich nicht genau einordnen konnte. „Ja! wir haben es gefunden. Es hat zwar noch einige Macken, doch ich bin sicher die weiteren Versuche werden diese auch noch beseitigen.“ „Sind sie sicher, dass es mir auch helfen wird „Da bin ich ganz sicher. Doch noch dürften sie es nicht nehmen, es ist noch zu unberechenbar. Er hat mich heute schon einmal angegriffen und da musste ich....sie wissen schon...“ „Verstehe...gibt es noch weitere Probleme?“ „nun....ein Unbekannter hat sicher die Leiche im Keller gesehen. Er ist in den Wald gelaufen, doch wir fürchten er könnte sich jetzt ganz woanders aufhalten.“ „Er könnte uns gefährlich werden, schon mal daran gedacht?“ „Keine Sorge..... mein Bruder sucht schon weiter nach ihm, wir werden ihn finden....sein Gefährt, ein Fahrrad, haben wir schon gefunden und in den Keller gebracht. Er kann nur zu Fuß entkommen und dies ist beinahe unmöglich.“ Dann hoffen wir beide, dass ihnen weitere Missgeschicke erspart bleiben.“ „Ja sicher....wenn wir ihn in die Hände bekommen werden.. dann....“ "Ruhe jetzt.... ich werde mich morgen Früh noch einmal melden....“ „OK, wir bleiben in Kontakt.“ Danach machte es Klick und das Gespräch war beendet. Jetzt wusste ich, dass sie immer noch hinter mir her waren und ich wusste jetzt auch, wo mein Fahrrad zu finden war. Doch wie konnte ich nun in den Keller gelangen, ohne das man mich bemerkte? Ich war, um es in einem Satz zu sagen, in tödlicher Gefahr! Was meine Gedanken in diesem Augenblick ausmachten, vermochte ich nicht zu sagen. Jedenfalls musste ich handeln. Nach einigen Momenten der Stille schlich ich mich wieder zur Treppe und sah nach unten. Der Flur unter mir war nicht mehr erleuchtet, was darauf schließen lies, dass meine unbekannten Verfolger nicht mehr im Hause waren, zumindest war einer auf der Suche nach mir. Vielleicht war dessen Bruder jetzt im Keller. Was meine Anstrengungen erschweren würde, wenn ich mein Fahrrad wieder bekommen wollte. Dies und noch weitere Ängste beherrschten meine Sinne und so hatte ich all meinen Mut zusammengepackt und ging runter, an den Türen vorbei und sah am anderen Ende des Flurs eine Treppe, die weiter nach unten führte. Ich vermutete, dass sich dort der Keller dieses Höllenhauses befand. Die Waffe schussbereit in meiner rechten Hand und die Taschenlampe zögernd von mir gestreckt, versuchte ich mit aller Vorsicht den abscheulichen Keller zu erreichen, wo ich vor einiger Zeit die Leiche gesehen hatte. Es war kälter geworden, was daran lag, dass alle Fenster weit offen standen, um den Verwesungsgeruch zu übertönen. Was mir auffiel, war dass der Keller lediglich zwei Räume besaß. Der eine war geschlossen mit einer massiven Stahltür und der andere Raum war, so konnte ich es unter der Ritze erkennen, hell erleuchtet. Dort musste sich die angebliche Leiche befinden. Denn alles andere war ausgeschlossen. Ich horchte an der Stahltür, um festzustellen, ob sich jemand in dessen Raum befand. Es war kein Geräusch zu hören und so dachte ich mir, ich könnte diese Tür gefahrlos öffnen. Also drückte ich die Plastikklinke runter und zog daran. Sie öffnete sich problemlos und so offenbarte sich mir ein Objekt, das dass Ziel meiner bisherigen Anstrengungen gewesen war. Mein Fahrrad.... Es mochte wohl in diesem Augenblick ein Gefühl der Freude gewesen sein, dass mich unvorsichtig zu werden schien, denn als ich einen Schritt nach vorn tat, hörte ich hinter mir ein Klicken. Es hörte sich so an, als wenn eine Person gerade dabei war eine Waffe auf mich zu richten. In diesem Moment stoppte ich meinen Gang und drehte mich langsam um. Was ich erblickte war dies, wovon ich die ganze Zeit geflohen war. Eine hagere Gestalt, so etwa um die fünfzig Jahre alt, hielt mit einem leichten Grinsen eine Schrotflinte auf mich gerichtet. Der alte Mann starrte, fast wie irre, in meine Augen und nach seinem Aussehen zu urteilen war er Südländer. Sein Blick wanderte zwischen meiner Waffe und meinem Gesicht, worauf er mir unmissverständlich zu verstehen gab, dass ich meinen Revolver fallen lassen sollte. Was ich dann auch behutsam tat. „So, so...“, fing er an mit einer tiefen Stimme zu sprechen. „da haben wir ja unseren Flüchtling. Sie haben uns die letzten Stunden ganz schön auf trab gehalten, dass muss ich sagen.“ Ich war zutiefst angespannt und musste erst mal damit fertig werden, dass man mich erwischt hatte. Dennoch wollte ich Antworten und ihn in ein Gespräch verwickeln. „Wer sind Sie?“, war meine Frage. Der alte Mann lies die Schrotflinte sinken und sein Grinsen wurde breiter, als zuvor. „Ich bin Samuel Groshin. Ich bin Mediziner, also für sie Dr. Groshin.“ „Also ein Akademiker. Warum verfolgen sie mich die ganze Zeit und nehmen mir mein Fahrrad weg?“ „Das fragen Sie noch junger Mann? Ich wollte verhindern, dass sie die Behörden auf uns aufmerksam machen. Das Experiment ist in seiner Endphase.“ „Welches Experiment? Wie man am besten Menschen tötet?“ Dr. Groshins Gesicht zeigte jetzt kein Grinsen mehr, sein Ausdruck glich jetzt mehr einer kalten Grimasse. „Sie begreifen nicht was hier vor sich geht. Wenn ich Erfolg habe, dann wird mich die Menschheit ehren. Es geht um weit mehr, als nur um ein Menschenleben.“ „Ich habe die Leiche gesehen und sie haben geschossen, habe sie aus dem Haus gehen sehen, als ich den Schrei und den Schuss gehört hatte.“ „Ich weiß...und sie hatten auch meinen Revolver da in ihren Händen. Jedenfalls muss ich ihnen wohl einiges erklären, bevor sie mich als Mörder abstempeln.“ Ich wurde nervös, denn mit den letzten Worten des Dr. Groshin, winkte er mich heran und zeigte auf die andere Tür, wo dahinter ich den Leichnam vermutete. „Los öffnen Sie schon die Tür... ich muss es ihnen zeigen!“, sagte der Dr. schroff und ungeduldig. Ich musste zugeben, dass ich nicht weniger ungeduldig war. Ich wollte es schon wissen, was sich genau hinter dieser Tür abspielte. Seine Rätselhaften Worte und das merkwürdige Prozedere sollten ihre Aufklärung finden. Ich öffnete sachte, die vom Zerfall gezeichnete, Holztür und öffnete damit das Geheimnis, dass sich schon den gesamten Abend zu offenbaren versuchte. Was dann geschah war so unglaublich und merkwürdig, dass es ausgereicht hätte, den guten Dr. in eine Anstalt einzuweisen. Für einige Augenblicke hielt ich den Atem an und betrachtete mir das Grauen voller Abscheu und Wiederwertigkeit. Es war das bekannte Kämmerchen, dass ich von Außen her gesehen hatte und so schien es mir, dass sich der angebliche Leichnam bewegt hatte. Das kleine Einschussloch war unverkennbar an der selben Stelle und ich erschauderte, als ich sah, dass sich die rechte Hand dieses unbekannten Körpers bewegte. War dieses „etwas“ am leben? Auf einmal kam in mir der Gedanke an den Hund wieder, den ich oben in eines der Zimmer gesehen hatte. Der Geruch war aber nicht anwesend, da der Körper dieses Menschen scheinbar noch nicht allzu lange tot war. Mein fragender Blick zu Dr. Groshin, überraschte ihn ein wenig, denn er blickte erst vollkommen gefesselt auf die untote Leiche und dann zu mir. „Was sehen sie mich denn so an, junger Mann? Dies ist das bisher beachtenswerte Ergebnis meiner Forschung.“ „Beachtenswert?!“ , konnte ich nur fassungslos wieder geben, denn unter dem Stuhl befand sich schon eine richtige Blutpfütze, die meinen Ekel noch weiter erregte. „Was haben sie getan Dr.?“ „Ich habe das getan, wonach die Menschheit sich sehnt......ich erschuf den Nachfolger des heutigen Menschen! Ich erschuf den Homo futura!“ Dabei lachte er in sich hinein. Scheinbar viel ihm mein Argwohn gegen diese Sache auf und so hielt er sich im Zaun und fuhr mit einer Erklärung fort, die nicht missverstanden werden konnte, sicher war, dass ich nun alle Antworten bekam, die ich mir schon die ganze Zeit über gestellt hatte: „Es war eher ein Zufall,“ fing der Dr. seine Geschichte an. „als mein Bruder und ich ein Serum entwickeln sollten, das dass Immunsystem stärken sollte. Eins kam zum anderen und es war wahrhaftig ein Glückstreffer. Jedenfalls möchte ich Sie nicht mit Details langweilen, dafür ist die Wissenschaft zu trocken, doch als wir es entwickelten und an Ratten ausprobierten, fiel uns auf, dass wir was größeres als ein Immunserum erfunden hatten. Es fiel auf, dass diese Ratten sich sehr aggressiv verhalten hatten, nachdem wir das Serum verabreichten. Jede andere Ratte, die in dessen Sichtbereich kam, wurde stark verletzt und so mussten wir diese –besonderen- Ratten hermetisch trennen. Was uns noch auffiel war, dass man diese Ratte kein Leid antun konnte. Sie hatte ein besseres Regenerationsverhältnis, als seine Artgenossen. Demnach vermuteten wir, dass sie viel älter werden konnte als die anderen. Später folgten andere Tiere, wie zum Beispiel den Hund, den sie wahrscheinlich schon kannengelernt haben.“ „Himmel...dann ist er auch mit dem Serum behandelt worden?“ „Ja! und sie hatten großes Glück gehabt. Sobald das Serum verabreicht wurde. Hat der betreffende zwar eine längere Lebensdauer und kann praktisch nicht sterben –jedenfalls nicht durch Kugeln, dies haben wir ausreichend getestet. Doch seine Aggressivität steigert sich um mehr als das dreifache, so dass er jedes andere Lebewesen als sein Feind ansehen würde. Deswegen....sie hätten tot sein können.“ Mir war so als wenn ich aus dem Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahrgenommen hätte. Doch als ich den Toten oder was es auch immer war, näher betrachtete, fiel mir nichts ungewöhnliches auf. Doch Dr. Groshin fuhr unbeirrt weiter fort. „Daran arbeite ich noch...ich muss einen Weg finden diese Aggressivität zu senken, erst dann kann ich an die Öffentlichkeit gehen. Deswegen haben sie sicher meinen Schrei gehört, als sie mit ihren Fahrrad hier vorbei kamen. Ich war leichtsinnig geworden und „es“ hatte mich angegriffen. Mein rechtes Bein hätte er beinahe gebrochen - wenn ich nicht geschossen hätte, könnte ich nun tot sein. Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich ihnen einen Schrecken eingejagt hatte. Der einzige Weg diesen "Veränderten" zu stoppen ist es sie zu verletzten. Dann müssen sie sich erst mal auf die Regeneration konzentrieren, was eine Weile dauert. Ich führe gerade Verhandlungen mit einem Millionär, der in Hamburg sitzt. Er unterstützt meine Arbeit und verlangt bald Resultate. Deswegen möchte ich auch vorerst nicht, dass etwas an die Öffentlichkeit gerät. Verstehen sie?!“ Meine Augen folgten seinem Blick und ich sah wieder in den kleinen Raum. Der Arm dieses Menschen, der offenbar tot auf dem Stuhle saß, bewegte sich nun deutlicher. Währenddessen hob Dr. Groshin seine Hand und legte sie mir auf die Schulter. „Nun ich denke nicht, dass sie mir glauben werden, doch es ist die Wahrheit. Ich kann es nicht riskieren, dass etwas an die Presse geht.“ , mit diesem Worten zeigte er mir sein widerwertiges Grinsen. Was mich erneut in die Arme der Angst zurücktrieb. Ich konnte nur stotternd antworten: „Was haben sie vor?...Dr.?“ „Sagen wir ich bin ein Mensch, der gerne auf „Nummer-sicher“, geht.“, mit diesen Worten stieß er mich mit seiner Hand, die er zuvor um meine Schulter gelegt hatte, in den Raum mit der mutierten Leiche. Ich stolperte und fiel hin, womit ich nicht mehr verhindern konnte, dass der saubere Doktor die Tür schließen konnte. Jetzt war ich allein mit dieser Ausgeburt wissenschaftlicher Abnormität. Ich hörte Schritte, die sich von der Türe entfernten. Es musste Dr. Groshin gewesen sein, der nun sicher war, dass ich nicht überleben würde, nicht ohne Waffe oder dergleichen. Mein Köper wurde von einem Gefühl der Furcht und Panik geradezu überwältigt, als ich sah, dass dieses menschenähnliche Wesen seinen Kopf hob und mir direkt und böse in die Augen sah. ENDE Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Mittellang